My Immortal - How I see It
by ImmaHufflepuff
Summary: Most of you know Tara's My Immortal, the worst fanfiction ever. This story is how I see it. It's supposed to be funny. I don't own My Immortal (Thank God) and I don't own Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sure most of you have seen My Immortal, the worst fanfiction ever. This story is how I see it, except I'm going to use proper spelling and grammar, because I show mercy on people.**

* * *

Hi my name is Ebony Blah Blah No One Cares and I have long black hair with purple streaks and red tips that reach my mid-back and icy blue eyes like cold tears, because I'm goth and depressed. A lot of people say I look like Amy Lee, though most of them are mentally unstable.

I'm not related to Gerad Way, but I wish I was, because I'm a sick bitch and want a incestual relationship with him.

I'm a vampire, but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a school called Hogwarts in England (Because I'm too stupid to know it's actually in Scotland) where I am in my seventh year.

I wear mostly black, and I always shop at Hot Topic.

For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation (Because being pale isn't pale enough), and red eye shadow. So basically I looked like a vampire prostitute.

I was walking outside of Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining, and despite my lack of clothing, I was happy about it.

A lot of preps stared at me, so I just flipped them off.

"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up, and it was... Draco Malfoy!

"What's up Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said shyly.

But then I heard my friends, and I had to go away.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Tara didn't give me much to work with. I tried to make this funny, review for me! I'm going chapter by chapter of course, I will probably have the next chapter tomorrow since Tara made the chapters so short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we go again. I don't own My Immortal (Thank the Lord!) or Harry Potter  
**

* * *

The next day I woke up in my bedroom, which i found strange, since I usually sleep in a dumpster.

It was snowing and raining again.

I opened the door to my coffin. Yes, because this makes perfect sense. And I drank some blood, you know totally normal stuff.

My coffin was ebony black and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends.

I got out of my coffin, for the second time today, and took off my MCR T-shirt I use for pajamas.

Instead I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. This outfit used to be my school robes, before I got a hold of them.

I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ear and put my hair up into a messy bun. My friend Willow sat up and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist length raven black hair with purple streaks and then she opens her forest-green eyes. Yes, she sat up, grinned at me, flipped her hair, THEN opened her eyes.

She stood and put on her Marilyn Manson T-shirt with black mini fishnets, and pointy high heeled boots.

We put on our make-up (Black lipstick, white foundation, and black eyeliner).

"OMFG! I saw you talking to Draco yesterday!" Willow said excitedly. Yes, two apparent "Goths" talking like normal teenage girls.

"Yeah? So?" I said blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" She asked as we walked out of the Slytherin Common Room to the Great Hall.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right." She exclaimed. Just the, Draco walked up to us.

"Hi" He said.

"Hi." I responded flirtily.

"Guess what" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Good Charlotte is having a concert in Hogsmede." He told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. Because Satanists always say 'Oh my god'.

I loved GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

"Well... do you want to go with me, then?"

I gasped, since me getting asked out almost never happens

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I could barely type this without my eyes starting to bleed. My Immortal does that to a person. Anyway, review!**


End file.
